


I hear you calling in the dead of night

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, OOC, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Ronan's nightmares don't always have to end how he thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bastille's Overjoyed
> 
> Posted from my iPhone sorry for the formatting

Adam can hear Ronan moving even with his deaf ear. Ronan shifts and rolls, Adam’s rough sheets only amplifying the sound more. Adam stares up at his ceiling, counting the silvery cracks he can make out in the dark while waiting for Ronan to settle down, but he doesn't. Adam hears a gasp, and he carefully rolls to the edge of his bed to peer down at Ronan.

  
His room is dark, and for a moment Ronan is just a darker shape against the blackness of his room. His eyes adjust slowly, and his chest tightens when he sees Ronan. His face is turned into his pillow, one hand clutching the collar of his shirt, the other clenching and unclenching on his chest. His blanket has been shoved off by his legs, which draw up and kick back out in a broken rhythm. Every few seconds he lets out a shuddering breath, his eyes screwed shut.

  
Adam reached his hand down and touches Ronan's shoulder. He doesn't react. Adam slowly flattens his palm, his fingertips barely grazing Ronan's collarbone. Ronan's hand releases his shirt.

  
"Ronan," Adam says into the darkness, his voice barely loud enough to be heard.

  
Ronan's brilliant blue eyes snap open, his hands dropping to his sides and his legs freezing. He looks panicked for a moment, glancing around, checking if he brought anything back from his dreams. The rest of his body stays frozen.

  
"What the fuck, Parrish?" He finally growls out, his voice too sleepy to sound truly threatening.

  
"You were having a nightmare," Adam says, drawing his hand back, watching Ronan carefully.

  
Ronan scrubs his hand over his face and let's out a long breath. "Why would it be a good idea to wake me up? I could've brought something back, what if it was dangerous?"

  
Adam doesn't say anything for a moment. "Come here."

  
"What?"

  
Adam slides away from the edge of his bed and sits up. "Come up, on the bed. If you don't trust yourself not to have another nightmare, I'm asking you to sleep up here."

  
Ronan snarls. "How's that supposed to help, Parrish?"

  
"Ronan, get on the bed."

  
Ronan grumbles, but he gathers his pillow and blanket and drops it onto the bed, clamoring up after it.

  
"Happy now?" He says, sitting as far away from Adam as he can.

  
Adam pulls his covers back. "Lay down."

  
The bed is barely big enough to fit both boys, and Ronan lays as close to the edge as he can without falling off.

  
Adam lays down, too. He rolls to face Ronan, looking at his sharp cheekbones and long eyelashes in the dim light. The shadows are harsh, mimicking the lines of his tattoo.

  
"I can't sleep with you looking at me like that," Ronan mumbles.

  
"Sorry," Adam mutters, rolling back to stare at the ceiling. He closes his eyes and feigns sleep, hoping it will help Ronan relax. He can feel his eyes, studying his face, his body. He thinks about saying something, but he just stays still and does nothing. Ronan is as still as Adam.

  
After a while, Ronan's breath evens out. Adam dares to open one eye, and he rolls over again upon seeing Ronan's sleeping face.

  
Ronan makes another noise, and Adam lays his hand back on his shoulder. Ronan's lips move, but he doesn't wake up.

  
Adam tucks his other arm under his head and lets himself drift off.

 

 

Adam wakes up warm. He's confused for a moment, used to the chill of a Henrietta morning, but it's not there. He shifts a bit, and almost jumps when he realizes he isn't alone. The events of the night flood back to him, and he freezes. Nothing happened, they were just sleeping. But no.

  
Sometime in the night, he- or Ronan- moved. His hand is no longer resting on Ronan's shoulder. It's tucked over his waist, his hand tangled with Ronan's. His face is pressed against Ronan's neck, nose touching just where his shaved hairline ends. Adam can feel Ronan's chest rising and falling, and it's nice and warm and oh _God_ Ronan is going to be furious.

  
Ronan shifts, his breathing changing, and Adam clamps his eyes shut and tries to breathe like he's asleep.

  
"What the fuck?" Ronan mumbles when he wakes up. His hand draws away from Adam's and he tenses. He swears colorfully, moving away from Adam.

  
Adam's hand is on his arm before he slips off the bed, his plan of feigning sleep immediately forgotten. "Ronan."

  
Ronan stops, turning his head slightly to gaze at Adam.

  
"Please don't leave."

  
Ronan’s eyebrows draw sharp lines that could rival Calla’s. “What do you want, Parrish?”

  
Adam still has arm in a death grip. “You can't just run away,”

  
Ronan’s eyes narrow into dark slits, the blue hidden completely by shadow. “I am not running away, I'm going home.”

  
“You say you never lie, but here you are,” Adam lets go of his arm. “Make sure you close the door all the way,”

  
He expects Ronan to storm out, to slam the door behind him and ignore that anything happened. But he doesn’t. Instead he lets out a very long breath, and sits down. “I'm sorry.”

  
“Why are you sorry?” Adam asks, his voice loud in the quiet room.

  
“I lied. And I’ve been lying. Last night, this morning, it wasn't right.”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
Ronan sighs, chewing absently on his leather bracelets and avoiding meeting Adam’s eyes. “I should have just left.”

  
Adam gently lays his hand in Ronan’s knee. Ronan’s eyes are fixed on the one point of contact. “You didn't do anything wrong.” Adam reassures him, leaning forward to try and meet his eyes. Ronan’s eyes flicker up at him, and he doesn't look away.

  
“Then is it okay if I do this?” He asks, already leaning forward. His lips stop a breath away from Adam’s, waiting for him to speak.

  
“Yes,” he says, and closes the distance. There was kissing and then there was _this_. Adam thinks his heart is going to explode, all of his senses are in overdrive. He can feel each groove in the denim of Ronan’s jeans beneath his fingertips, and he moves his hand further up Ronan’s thigh to hold onto his hip. Ronan’s hands tangle in his hair, realigning their mouths to deepen the kiss. Adam thinks maybe this is how he is going to die. Ronan pulls back with a soft noise.

  
“What’s wrong?” Adam asks him, his hand moving to rest against Ronan’s jaw.

  
“This is a dream,” he mutters.

  
Adam laughs, shocking Ronan out of his haze. “You know when you're awake and when you're asleep,” he reminds him.

  
Ronan smiles with him, and leans back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a French test tomorrow I shouldn't be up at 1 writing but here I am.  
> Please point out any mistakes I wrote this so late and just posted it.  
> Don't listen to anything from Newsies while reading


End file.
